Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Harukaze
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Sofutenni fic summary inside RATED M


**Summary: Naruto x Sofutenni is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Harukaze is the older sister of Asuna Harukaze and Captain of the Soft Tennis club. Their team are intent on winning the soft tennis national championship but must also deal with the trials, twists and turns of their comedic, adventurous school life. Godlike/Tennis Goddess/Futa Naruko, Calm/Insanely Intelligent/Emotionless/Cool/Most Experienced Naruko, Naruko x Mass Harem, OCs.**

**I do now own Naruto or Sofutenni**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

(Japan, Tokyo)

Light shined through the window of a dark room of a large house beaming down on a head of pink hair snoring loudly with drool hanging from her mouth. "Mmh, mmh right there nee-sama..." The voice mumbled lewdly with a perverted smile hidden giggling.

Beep! Beep!

"Huh!?" The voice mumbled in her sleep irritably tossing and turning around in the covers.

Beep! Beep!

"Nya! Go away..."

Beep! Beep!

"Asuna wake up already!" An older feminine voice yelled louder than the alarm clock causing the pink head of hair to yelp looking wide awake looking around still sleepy till they landed on the form of a red haired woman who had a bored lazy look on her face.

"Ka-kaa-san what the hell!" The girl known as Asuna Harukaze shouted in indignation causing her mother Hitomi Harukaze (Don't know her mother's real name) to quirk an eyebrow and point toward the clock.

"Even though it was amusing to hear your lewd dreams of Naruko-kun you need to get dressed for practice, your sister already got dressed into her tomboy clothes and left for school." Asuna screeched in surprise and in a flash around the room frantically dressing herself in her school uniform.

Hitomi smirked as she watched her daughter hassle to get dressed for Tennis practice, she knew her daughter joined the Tennis team to impress Naruko who she adopted after her parent's were killed mysteriously. That life event turned her cold and emotionless even though she tried to get her broken from that shell she still remains the same.

It also accounted to the fact that her old school called Konoha High treated her badly and even made fun of her due to her being different and got expelled for brutally beating her main tormentors to near death and she told them she did a tap dance when they expelled her and cussed out Student council, principals and school board saying this place sucked ass anyway.

Naruko was a Senior at Shiratama middleschool and captain of the girl's Tennis team, she was a straight A student in every subject, excelling in sports, music, martial arts and science this caused Asuna and several other girls to gain a crush on her as they saw her as the epitome of someone they would go after in a later life.

She was however worried hearing from her friends that Konoha High will be visiting Shiratama highschool and sweated profusely knowing how cold and ruthless Naruko could be if someone mentioned her past in front of her.

A gang of Yakuza were never seen again since a year.

Then there was her godlike talent in tennis turns out her parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were infamous tennis players nicknamed the Yellow Flash and Crimson Storm due to their inhuman speed, reflexes, skills and hand to eye coordination when in play.

She seemed to have inherited those skills combined with her own as she became known as became known as the Megami No Senkou for becoming first place in the junior and senior tournament tennis leagues never losing a single match ending it all in a flash and the rage of the storm though she always seemed on edge and when she asked about this her answer chilled both her and Asuna.

"My past will soon catch up to me no matter how much i want to deny or wish to forget but, let them come i will be waiting for the day they are at my feet bloodied and defeated like the dogs they are." Her cold words echoed continually but, she was sure damn hell aroused at such fierceness.

"Bye kaa-san i'm heading out!" Asuna shouted waving over her shoulder running out into the sun with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Hitomi watched leaning against the doorway as her daughter's figure disappeared into the light with a sad smile thinking other things. _'What will you do now Naruko-kun now that your past is about to rear its head now?' _Hitomi thought grimly of her surrogate daughter's past before dressing herself in farm clothes and went out to the barn tending to the cows.

She did not notice a crimson haired girl with a woman's body, silver slitted eyes wearing black pants, a white skintight turtleneck, red sneakers and had a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands with metal studs along with a black baseball cap on her head standing above on the roof with a dark frown on her face.

"So it seems Konoha will be visiting Shiratama Middle School..." She muttered with a deep frown squeezing her eyes shut in thought only shaking her head causing her hair to whip around her and vanish like a ghost.

_"Doesn't make a difference if they annoy me i'll make sure they suffer." _Her cold voice echoed shaking up the animals nearby confusing a stumped Hitomi.

(WIth Asuna)

Asuna hummed brightly as she sprinted and sprinted down the sidewalk munching on her half eaten toast with an exuberant smile, the perfect image of happiness and a good day.

"Hmm i wonder if Naruko-nee-chan is already there?" She said to herself as she jogged more faster trying to get some exercise in since she wants to impress her older sister.

She spotted the local bus and smirked with a challenged glint in her eyes. "A challenge!? I will outpace this bus and become stronger for Onee-sama YOSH!" She roared with fire in her eyes and her speed exceeded to a mere blur outpacing the bus by miles.

She grinned wider at Naruko's physical training bearing fruit since their captain made her train harshly to the point she cried but, after hearing her childhood she picked herself up and declared to be strong so Naruko won't ever feel that loneliness ever again.

"OI! ASUNAAAAAA! YOU TEME TRYING TO OUTRACE ME!" A tomboyish voice roared with playful anger.

Asuna looked back as a blur appeared beside her showing a girl with brown hair tied into twin pigtails in the back wearing the female Shiratama middle school tennis team attire grinning at her in kind.

"Oho? Kotone-chan trying to outpace me Asuna Harukaze little sister of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Harukaze!" Asuna sneered with fake arrogance causing both their grins to turn into leering ones with the image of demon faces behind them glaring at each other.

"I WILL IMPRESS NARUKO-SEMPAI AND WIN HER HEART OSSU!" Kotone roared edging past Asuna who would not have that and pushed to match her pace becoming nothing more than pink and brown blurs of light heading toward Shiratama unaware of the narrowed eyes of another group of kids watching them.

_'Did they just say Naruko?' _One with shorter pink bubblegum hair thought giving looks to a blond haired girl, a red-headed girl with glasses and a duckbutt haired boy along with a group of other people having hardened looks of anger.

_'Naruko...so we meet again.' _A lavender eye'd woman thought grimly turning to a older raven haired man looking back with a grim smile as well before continuing their walk to Shiratama as well.

(A few minutes later)

Kotone and Asuna gulped the air greedily as they panted in exhaustion walking on the grounds of their school toward their one destination.

The Tennis Court

"Hehe! tied again eh?" Kotone smirked tiredly as they conversed.

Asuna however felt her heartbeat rapidly and a blush spread across her cheeks and was thinking dirty thoughts.

"OI!" Asuna and Kotone blinked hearing a loud rambunctious voice and looked behind them only to narrow their eyes seeing a group of kids a year older than them wearing white short sleeve buttoned up shirts, black pants and sneakers but, the thing that made them suspicious was the leaf symbol on the collar.

"What?' Asuna said coldly shocking Kotone who shivered along with the group in front of them.

_'She's like a mini Naruko?' _They cringed back while the loud one named Kiba Inuzaka ignored this.

"Where is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze we heard you say her name!?" Kiba demanded only to take a step back when her eyes turned even colder.

"I don't have the time or the patience to explain to where me Onee-sama is get lost." She turned around resuming her walk with a dumbfounded Kotone following her though to Asuna's growing irritation the group continued following them.

"I asked you a question girly!" Kiba yelled in hear ear and yelped when a fist impacted his nose.

**CRUNCH! **

Everyone even a stoic boy wearing circular shades cringed back as Asuna punched him lightly in the nose but, due to her physical training it shattered his nose causing it to bleed uncontrollably.

"You are not welcome here on our tennis teams grounds now get lost!" She growled and walked off with huff.

Kotone looked at the wolf looking boy with a dry look. "Congratulations for pissing off Asuna-chan she's most likely to tell her big sister and well...i hope you enjoyed your life as a man bye!" She waved with a nasty smile watching Kiba go pale and started shaking in fear and worry.

As Kotone walked away a dark skinned blue haired girl watched with stoic eyes, yet had a small smirk leaning against the fence watching the scene with a amusement and awe at Asuna's attitude it reminded her of Naruko-sama completely and shuddered in an unknown motion as she always felt those eyes analyzing her and it felt good to her.

"You guys must be looking to anger Naruko-sama if you're walking in our territory with no chaperones around..." They jumped at the stoic, girlish voice and saw Kurusu smirking at them while Kiba and Sakura looked mad while Sasuke looked irritated and annoyed.

"Who are you brat!?" Sakura shrieked getting a weird look from Kurusu who deadpanned at an embarrassed Ino and Hinata.

"My name is Kurusu Fuyukawa, Haruno-san not brat because i do not think Captain Naruko would like someone from Konoha Academy harassing her team especially not Misshi-sensei." Kurusu narrowed her eyes dangerously before walking up ahead catching up with Kotone who looked happy to see her.

"Grr! That bitch Naruko-baka think she can outdo my Sasuke-kun and get away with it i'll show her!" Sakura growled angrily and stomped after them with Kiba trailing behind her making Sasuke slap his head in annoyance groaning.

"Oh dammit! Sakura is going to unleash Naruko-kun's wrath on us!" Ino groaned miserably and ran after them causing Sasuke to shiver remembering the cold sneering looks Naruko sent them when she literally whipped the ass of their combat instructor Ebisu.

"I pray that Sakura doesn't do anything stupid." Sasuke replied grimly getting an equal one from Karin knowing how her half cousin was.

"If they piss Naruko-kun off i ain't gonna help them screw Hatake-sensei's orders!" Karin said hotly.

"I hope Naruko and Tsunade don't meet if i know Naruko she will tear Tsunade to shreds and do it with a smile on her face." Tenten cringed remembering how Naruko tore Sakura a new asshole when her and a bunch of fangirl bullies leaving them almost crippled.

"Let's go and see if we can stop those two idiots!" Sasuke barked getting nods before running with impressive speed for young teens not noticing the teaches were following them.

(Tennis Court)

Asuna was fuming literally at the audacity of those people coming here after what they did to Naruko-onee-sama, she wished she broke that assholes legs in two but, sadly didn't have it in her to be that cruel.

"Asuna are you alright?" Kurusu asked in concern and just smiled tightly in return.

"I'm just worried about Onee-sama's reaction to see Konoha Academy students coming here..." Asuna shuddered with Kotone remembering what happened to a group of old men who tried sexually harassing them, they never knew limbs could bend that way either.

"It's understandable i find Naruko-sama's actions justified especially since that pinkette Sakura-san and Kiba-san bullied her back then.." Kurusu replied in a cool tone.

Kotone however was very vocal in her expression with fury to match. "If that pink haired witch even thinks of going near Naruko-sempai i'll show her my Sawanatsu Lariat!" She smacked her fist into her palm with a sneer.

"Save some for me i want to see how far her limbs can bend." Asuna chuckled darkly with a maniacal glint creeping out Kurusu who had sweat dripping down her head.

_'I think Chitose-san was correct when she commented Asuna was being influenced by Naruko-sama too much.' _She sweatdropped as she heard Asuna giggling creepily with Kotone.

"Oi! What are you girls giggling about?" An angelic, cool, emotionless voice asked sending tingles down their spines and looked behind them to see Naruko Uzumaki Namikaaze Harukaze tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow.

Asuna sweated at the look. "A-a-ano we kinda got sidetracked right Kotone-chan?" Kotone nodded rapidly with sweat dripping from her face as well.

Naruko's expression turned to her patented rape face causing everyone to go pale in the face and started whimpering even Kurusu couldn't help but, whimper.

_'Naruko-onee-sama not that face have mercy!'_

_'I just learned the face of my nightmares for the next two months!_

_'Ah Naruko-sama is very scary must not make eye contact!' _Kurusu shivered in fear.

"Are you going to answer me or will i have to discipline your little cute bottoms right here and now?" Naruko leered sadistically causing pink blushes to erupt on their faces and squeaked clutching their butts backing away from a sweetly grinning Naruko who advanced toward them.

"N-naruko-sama can't we talk about this!" Kurusu squeaked fearfully showing fear, terror and anticipation and it intensified when she pulled out a long leather bullwhip with the sign

Behavior Correction on the handle of the whip

"I will give you three seconds to tell me why you are late?" She said with a tilted head sending shivers down their spines again.

"Uhh!

"1"

"Onee-sama please no!"

"2 times running out girls." She grinned evilly causing Asuna to instantly crack under the erotic images.

"KONOHA ACADEMY IS HERE!" She squeaked causing everyone, even Mishi to look at Naruko's reaction with fear.

Naruko's smile left her face and opened her eyes to show blood red slitted eyes and spoke in a cold tone. "Is this correct imouto?" Asuna nodded quietly not knowing what would happen if she spoke.

Naruko breathed deeply trying to reign in her anger only to explode with a roar toward a punching bag with a kick causing it to combust from the sheer force of the kick.

Their eyes bulged wide including Chitose's behind her glasses in shock and weariness.

"And that was not even her normal strength." Chitose swallowed sweating.

"NARUKO-BAKA!" They snapped their heads back to see Sakura and the other students and teachers entering view but, paled when they saw the fringe of hair in the front twitch upward.

They paled further and started shaking when they saw the slow sadistic predatory smile rise across her face.

_'Oh crap!' _They gulped.

"Hey bitch we're talking to you!" Kiba and Sakura edged closer to Naruko who pulled out a black wooden boken and slowly turned around as the teachers shouted at a charging Kiba and Sakura.

Her hair shadowed her face but, the air chilled when a smirk of insanity crossed her lips not that they could see and crouched on her legs bokken poised in a stabbing motion.

"Fear and Despair..." She whispered seeing they were 15 feet from her.

"Know your limits..." Her voice turned cold and heartless not seeing Asuna's pleas to stop as they got closer.

"And do not attempt to surpass them!" her eyes snapped up showing yellow slit eyes glowing with malice and dashed across the ground with the image of nine dragons behind her roaring and passed the two idiots by getting confused looks.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzuryuusen..." she whispered stoically as she slashed the wind causing her two aggressors to scream as multiple blows landed on their bodies cracking bones.

Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and fell with a thud. "Pathetic." Naruko spat coldly without a hint of remorse shocking the Konoha students and teachers when they saw her eye seeing none of the warmth and cheerfulness in them only cold hate and malice.

_'Oh Kushina-kaa-chan what would you say if you saw how Naruko-kun became?" _Karin thought sadly.

"What are you Konoha ilk doing in my territory?" She questioned coldly making them flinch back.

This day has not gone well.

* * *

**Naruko's past comes back how will she react to the others and what about the other schools that will visit in the future**

**Find out Next Time one Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Harukaze!**

**Review and ja ne!**


End file.
